Private Property
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Green Ranger doesn't like it when people try to take his things.


PRIVATE PROPERY

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Side Effects reality, which means slash. Takes place during the Turbo movie and can be considered a prequel to "Private Party". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

As he fought the Piranhatrons, Tommy kept a subtle eye on Jason and Kimberly who were busy fighting the other Rangers. How could they break the hold Maligore had on them? He saw a golden light flow from the Liarians and onto the Jason and Kimberly. _Huh. I didn't know they could purge evil from a person_, he thought and then went back to fighting. However, merely seconds later, he heard sounds of distress. Dodging a blow, he turned around to see Jason and Kimberly still fighting the Rangers.

"Kat, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"I guess they weren't strong enough to purge them," Katherine replied. "Tommy, we're losing them," she said worriedly.

"Oh, no we're not," Tommy growled. He could feel the dark side of him rising, aching to get free. As he watched his lovers fight them, he growled from deep within his throat. This was **not** acceptable! From underneath his helmet, his eyes flashed a brilliant green. So, this woman thought that she could take what was his? He'd show her. And he'd remind his pets just who they belonged to. Making a decision, he unclasped his helmet and then tossed it aside.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Tanya asked in surprise.

"Taking back what's mine," Tommy replied in a dark voice and the other Rangers shivered. This would not be good. However, the older Rangers merely kept fighting. _His? What's he talking about?_ Justin wondered. And why had Tommy's voice suddenly changed? Ignoring the looks of surprise as well as Divatox's demands to know what was going on, Tommy made his way to where Jason and Kimberly were, merely tossing the Piranhatrons aside as if they were rag dolls.

"What do you think you're doing, Pets?" he demanded and the former Rangers turned around. _Kill! Destroy!_ something inside Kimberly urged. _Take out him out! You have the power! Use it!_ Jason heard. However, the thoughts were ignored as Tommy continued advancing, eyes flashing green. Jason and Kimberly stared at the green eyes. Those eyes. They knew those eyes. But how? The figure with the green eyes continued towards them until he was close enough to touch. Then, before they had a chance to get their bearings, the figure grabbed them both, threw them to the ground, and pressed himself against them. For a moment, the two struggled. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew that they were supposed to fight this person, and yet…they knew they couldn't. But why? Why couldn't they fight him? They moaned in delight as the man rubbed his body all over them, leaving kisses and letting his fingers explore each and every part of their bodies. They moaned. Suddenly, images appeared in their heads and they stared at him.

"Master," they chorused. Now they understood why they weren't supposed to fight this man. They belonged to him.

"Welcome back, Pets," Tommy growled. "Protect who I protect," he ordered.

"We obey," Jason and Kimberly chorused again and they all began fighting Divatox and her minions.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Divatox shouted. "What's going on!" she wondered. How had Maligore lost control of the sacrifices? Kimberly growled as she cornered the Piranahtron that was after Katherine. Then, she yanked it back and kicked it away. Then, she kissed Katherine on the helmet's mouth piece. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"Good to see you too, Lover," Katherine said and they continued fighting. Suddenly, Jason and Kimberly groaned. Then, their eyes returned to their normal color.

"What in the world?" Jason wondered.

"Where are we?" Kimberly added.

"In the middle of a fight," Adam replied.

"What else is new?" the former Rangers chorused and continued fighting until they were able to get the Liarians to safety.

* * *

><p>Long after the tournament party, the Rangers and Rocky, Jason, and Kimberly were at Tommy's house, sitting at his kitchen table with Kimberly, Katherine, and Jason all sitting next to Tommy.<p>

"So, what exactly happened to you guys?" Tanya asked Jason and Kimberly. "I mean, the Liarians couldn't purify you, but somehow Tommy did," she continued.

"I didn't exactly purify them, Tanya," Tommy responded.

"So then, what **did** you do? Because I have to admit, it was kind of hot to see you making out with them during the battle," Katherine admitted.

"He just reminded us who we truly belonged to," Jason explained and everyone looked at them in confusion.

"You know about the side effects that Jase, Tommy, Kat, and I have, right?" Kimberly asked and everyone nodded.

"Well, they're in effect even when one of us is evil. And Jason and I have always been the Green Ranger's property," Kimberly explained.

"Huh," the others said.

"Yeah. We're his private property," Jason added and he and Kimberly leaned into Tommy and kissed him on the neck. Katherine reached over to stroke Tommy's shoulders.

"Speaking of private, get a room!" Rocky exclaimed and the four shot him dirty looks. Then, they stopped what they were doing and the teens continued to talk.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I couldn't resist in adding a piece of dialogue from the SPD episode "Zapped" and that belongs to Haim Saban and Disney.


End file.
